Five Nights at Freddy's: New
"Hello and welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza: New!". ''This is a work in progress game that Seth Reuben is making. New animatronics are here and this game has been inspired by the one and only owner of the game: Scott Cawthon. Description The new pizzeria is opened! You will monitor the cameras from 12 am to 6 am, stay there at five nights and try to be safe! Done! What could go wrong? Animatronics are lovely and kind during the day, but are they during the night? AnimatronicsCategory:Games New ones * Toy Freddy * Toy Bonnie * Toy Chica * Fazzy Fredbear * Holly the fox * Ted * Sonar * Doc the female bunny * Mangle * Fohx the thief Fohx. * Elijah * Toy Balloon Boy * Toy Puppet * Gamer Guy Old ones * Freddy Fazbear * Foxy the pirate fox * Chica the chicken * Bonnie the bunny * BB * Puppet * Golden freddy Locations Office Edit The office is where you start, you have 1 door, to check what's outside you must open the door but don't leave it too long. You have no power limitation but the door can be opened by animatronics. To avoid them you must where the freddy mask after they leave, close the door again. There are also 2 air vents. Show Stage (Cam 1A) This is where the Toy models start. Party Room 1 (Cam 1 B) This room is where Toy Chica and Foxy will go through. Toy Chica will be seen standing in front of the table while Foxy will be seen opening his mouth in front of the camera. Toy Balloon Boy will come here as soon as he leaves the Play Room. He will stare at the camera as he is crawling on the floor. Party Room 2 (Cam 1 C) Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy and BB will go through this room, BB will be standing at the left side while Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie will be standing on the right side when they get inside this room. Game room (Cam 2 A) This is where Ted starts, he will be seen sitting in front of the table. Ted will leave this area when 2 animatronics will leave. Play Room (Cam 2 B) Everything here is kids themed, balloons, ball pit and a bouncy house. Fohx starts here, there is also a chance you can see him in the ball pit staring at the camera. Toy Ballon Boy and Toy Puppet also starts here along with Elijah. Arcade (Cam 2 C) Sonar starts here, a bunch of arcades are here as well as many prizes and games that kids can play. Elijah will be playing a machine as he makes his way to the Birthday Room 1. Along with Sonar, Gamer guy also starts here. Kitchen (Cam 2 D) This time the kitchen can be seen, a fridge, a table, and a shelf with tables can be seen. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica will go through here. Toy Puppet will also be seen here. When she comes here, she will be seen inside the fridge, as it is small enough for her to fit in there.The only thing you will see of her is her mask and some of her black body. Fazzy will rarely come through here and put some pizza ingredients on the table. Fun Cove (Cam 3 A) This is where Mangle and Doc start. Mangle is the first one to leave while Doc is the second. Toy Balloon Boy will come in here. When he comes in here, he leaves behind his sign, as it is seen lying on the floor. Restroom (Cam 3 B) Holly will go through here before dashing towards the office, Ted and Fazzy will also go through here. Dining Room (Cam 3 C) Fazzy Fredbear will start here, holding a pizza box after a while he will drop it and make his way through other rooms before going to the office. Elijah will come here only when Fazzy is gone. He will be seen holding a slice from the box of pizza Fazzy dropped. Lawn (Cam 4 A) Holly the fox will start here, Holly is seen standing here with some chairs. During the day time, the lawn is used for children to run around. Toy Puppet will be seen on the lawn sitting on a chair. She will be seen looking up. Cashier (Cam 4 B) Freddy, Toy Chica and Mangle will go through here, Toy Chica will also stare at the camera. Fazzy will sometimes go in here, holding his nose. Parts/Services (Cam 4 C) Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, BB and Puppet will start here. If Freddy hasn't left, Fazzy can be seen peeking in to see him. Outside (Cam 4 D) This takes place outside the pizzeria or "the front door". Puppet will be hanging above the door and he will rarely move. Elijah will peek his head through the door while he travels to the Main Hall. The puppet may be seen holding Fazzy's hat, that means Fazzy is here (off camera). Birthday Room 1 (Cam 4 E) This area has the left air vent. A poster with Elijah will be seen here saying, "Let's Game!" Toy Puppet will come here to enter the left air vent. Elijah, Toy Puppet, Sonar and Toy Chica will come here to go pass the left air vent. Birthday Room 2 (Cam 5 A) This is where the right air vent is. A poster of Toy Balloon Boy and Toy Puppet will be seen saying, "Have Fun!" Toy Balloon Boy will come here to travel through the right air vent. Right air vent (Cam 5 B) This is where Toy Balloon boy and the old animatronics will go. Left air vent (Cam 5 C) This is where the new animatronics will go inside, also Sonar comes here sometimes. Main Hall (Cam 5 D) The main hall is the third to the last area where the animatronics will pass to get in the office. All animatronics come here to get to the office door. Door (Cam 5 E) This is where the animatronics open your door in the office. The animatronics that will come here are: * Elijah * Freddy Fazbear * Sonar * Toy Chica * Mangle Night 1 The first night is easy! The toy models will only move at 3 am, Ted and Doc will move at 4 am. Fazzy will move during 5 am. What's easy about this night is that the animatronics have a small chance of killing you, a chance by 10. Night 2 In this night, Mangle along with Foxy are active. If the power goes out you wear the mask but if it's back, don't use it for too long, Mangle and Foxy are here to kill you. The toy models, Fazzy, Sonar, Ted, Doc and Holly are also active, except the old ones. Night 3 Night 3 just got harder. Freddy Fazbear, Chica the chicken, Bonnie the bunny, Elijah, Toy Ballon Boy and Toy puppet are active. What your going to look and keep track of is Toy puppet and Elijah. Both of them are 90% active. Night 4 This night is hard. Puppet, Balloon Boy and all the animatronics are active. There is a big chance that some of the animatronics can get in your office, open the door to see them or use the monitor to see the front door. Mangle moves very fast on this night. Phone calls Night 1 ''"Uh hello? hello? Hey welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza: New! So yeah we fixed up the pizzeria and now were back on business! So to start up, you have your own office here and yeah you can open and close the door and there are 2 vents there... yeah don't know why the manager put it there. So we gave you an empty freddy mask so those animatronics will wonder out as said by the previous night guard. And you have no power limitation so feel free to use the flash light and monitor the cameras, so good luck champ!" Night 2 "Hello hello? Uh hey good job! Oh yeah by the way, I am recording this after your shift! During the day I record this for you, you know just to give you some tips. Oh yeah did you get to see some of the new animatronics? Heh well, the power today is kinda twitchy, sometimes the light on your room might on and off, it's because out repair man isn't here recently... he said he was attending his wife's birthday party, that makes sense. So anyway if the lights go off, wear the freddy mask! If the power is back on you may take it off, oh yeah you can't use the mask too long, it won't work for Foxy or Mangle, they can still kill you if you wear the mask just flicker your flashlight on them it would work so yeah good luck!" Night 3 "Hello? Hello? Yeah so wohoo! Night 3 very nice huh? anyway we have a new animatronics... uh... check parts/services we found all the old animatronics are not in their proper place. And check the play room, bunch of animatronics are there haha it's good we can afford them. For some reason there cheap to repair, to afford and very neatly looking. So anyway yeah good luck and good night champ! Night 4 "Hello, hey well uh everything here has quite change. Someone reactivated the puppet, well we found him on the front stage, anyway the other animatronics are acting weird... uh... Mangle on the other hand, she is moving quite fast today, that's strange so tonight try to be fast. Very fast ok? So goodnight". Custom night You can customize your own night from 1-10. * 0-1 easy * 2-3 medium * 4-6 hard * 7-10 expert Select a generated mode * Customize ** Decide by your own * Bear hands ** Sonar, Fazzy, Freddy, Toy Freddy and Ted have the difficulty of 5 * Girls night out ** Chica, Toy Chica, Doc and Mangle have the difficulty of 4 * Mastering the animatronics ** All animatronics are set to 6 * Freddy Set Go! ** Freddy and Toy Freddy are set to 10 * Golden challenge ** Golden Freddy is set to 10. (Every hour, he will be in your office) *Geeks and Freaks ** Elijah, Toy Balloon Boy, and Toy Puppet are set to 5 * Pizza? ** Fazzy, Chica and Toy Chica are active and are all set to 10 * Insane bots ** All animatronics are set to 10 Category:Work in progress